


polaroids {dennor}

by starryeyedghost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedghost/pseuds/starryeyedghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a boy with a polaroid camera and a photogenic art student.</p><p>"romance is inevitable,<br/>no matter how many times he would deny it,<br/>lukas was falling for the danish boy with the polaroid camera,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one - lukas

Room 134

2:23pm

Tuesday, 4th of August

It wasn't particularly warm on that specific Tuesday in Copenhagen. Autumn was threatening its return again, and even Lukas wasn't quite ready to let go of this surprisingly warm summer in Denmark. It was just passing 3 years of him attending this university. It was far from his home in Bergen, very far. But this university was everything he ever wanted, and his mother wanted him to chase his dreams. So he went ahead with it.

That was 3 years ago.

Now, with one-year left to do his teaching course, Lukas Bondevik wanted the hell out of Copenhagen.

Don't get it wrong. Copenhagen was great. For a year or so.

And now it's just the same people, the same sights, the same food, the same house, and the same language. Everything stayed the same.

It was unbelievably boring to Lukas.

A lot of things were to him. He blamed it on everything being the same. In reality, it was just his personality, and how he acted. He just had this resting bored face. And he couldn't really help that. 

He didn't actually have many friends. He had his younger brother, Emil, who was still in high school, and Tino, a music student who occasionally came up if he had headaches.

Other than that, Lukas didn't really have much of a social life. He spent a lot of his time doing art and posting it on his Tumblr blog. He got a lot of good feedback, which boosted his self-confidence, even though he was an introvert who lived under a blanket in Copenhagen, living off of ready meals and extremely caffeinated coffee. Not that he wished it any other way. He was just bored out of his mind.

Finishing off his last brush strokes of paint for that day, Lukas sighed and went to clean his brushes. He heard the door click open and listened to the familiar voice belonging to Tino.

"I'm so tired, I cannot believe how many classes I had today." The small, young-looking 20-year-old groaned out, sitting down on a chair in the empty class. He was wearing a jumper that was clearly was too big for him, as it passed his mid-thigh. That usually meant one thing.

"Stayed over at the boyfriend's place again?" Lukas turned to watch him as he washed the paint out of his brushes.

"Yeah, but then he had some friends over for ages to watch sports or something, they were cheering and drinking beer or something. I got bored and went out to see Toris but he was busy with his girl-boy-girl-boyfriend? I don't know. They're new around here, and he's 'showing them around', but I personally think he likes them. So when I got back, Matthias-."

"Matthias?" Lukas questioned, interested. That name hadn't popped up before, and he was curious to know whom this mysterious 'Matthias' was.

"Matthias? He comes from here. Ber met him when he first moved here, a few years back. He's known him longer than I have. He's pretty nice looking, I could introduce you?" Tino suggested. He knew how lonely he was, and would like for him to actually meet someone.

"You know I don't do romances. Sorry Tino." Lukas just simply shrugged and turned back to his washing.

The small one simply sighed.

"You'll probably see him around anyway. He always wears the same camera around his neck. And his hair is practically unmistakable," He shrugged and stood up, "I'll get back to class now. See you Lukas."

"Goodbye, Tino."

Lukas watched the other leave the art room and waited until the door clicked shut to sigh. He probably should've just met Matthias to please his friend, right? He didn't know. He knew that Tino knew that he was pretty lonely and the poor guy just wanted him to meet someone who might've even been good for him.

Who knows?

He wouldn't now.

And even though Lukas never really cared for small issues, this bugged him more than usual.


	2. chapter 2 - matthias

Dorm Room 220

2:57pm

Tuesday, 4th of August

 

Matthias Køhler knew Copenhagen even more than he knew himself. He had lived in the city for all 20 years of his life, and it never got boring to him.

To be fair, he usually went on big holidays with his friends, so he was only in the university when he had to be. He was never usually home.

Matthias usually loved school. He got to see friends; study cool subjects and had many opportunities to study in different countries.

But this year was seriously testing him. 

You know in school where you get those competitions in certain subjects?  
Well they did the same in this school, and Matthias had entered a photography competition, as it would REALLY boost his grades, by a ton. The competition involved taking photos of your muse and explaining to thousands of students as to why you picked that specific thing.

Well, Matthias had nothing.

It’s not like he wasn’t inspired by anything, but a muse was one thing, and there wasn’t one thing that meant the most to him. Not yet anyway.

If he had a girlfriend he would probably enter photos of her. But he didn’t have one. It’s not like Matthias wasn’t attractive. Hell, girls asked him out all the time. But he just… didn’t feel very drawn towards anyone.  
Photography students usually picked anything they found interesting to take photos of, but Matthias did the same with people. Anyone interesting drew him forward. 

No girl had ever done that to him, and he had no idea why.

All his friends had girlfriends; some had lasted for years before university. But he had not been out with a girl since he was fourteen. It was really complicated, and Matthias couldn’t even explain it himself. It was almost like he needed someone else to tell him what was wrong. It stressed him out probably more than it should’ve, and along with schoolwork, Matthias was always forced away from studying. 

Matthias liked partying. More than partying, Matthias liked being drunk, as sad as it sounds. He liked forgetting everything for one night, so he didn’t even have to care anymore. 

His only anchor to staying sober for at least one night was Berwald.  
All of his friends were great, but Gilbert loved to drink a lot and Ned smoked anything he could get his hands on at parties. It makes them sound like druggies and alcoholics. They only did that stuff at parties but Matthias was brought into it, almost every night.

If he didn’t want into it, then Berwald was usually around campus for him. He was a normal guy, and that was exactly what Matthias needed at that point, a goddamned normal person. 

Matthias usually spoke about all his feelings to Berwald, for the simple reason that he could trust him. The guy was quiet, some would say shady, but Matthias didn’t think badly of him. The guy was a secret softie, treating his small boyfriend like a wife. Matthias found it cute, the way he cared for Tino. He wanted to care for someone like Berwald did.

Berwald had tried to set him up with people but Matthias always ended up pushing the date away. He just wasn’t interested. 

Matthias was cut out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

He stood up, stumbling over his messy clothes and reaching the door. He opened it up to a smaller girl, with mousy hair and a cute face. It took Matthias a while to realize who it was.

“Laura?” He cocked an eyebrow and leant against the doorframe.

“Hello Matthias. Ned told me to give this to you. He seemed very serious about it so…” She smiled and handed him the box that had a note from Ned attached to it.

“Thanks Laura…” He sighed and was about to close the door on her, but stopped.  
“Hey, Laura. Are you free tomorrow night?” He asked. The girl turned and shrugged. 

“I think so. What were you thinking?” She asked, cocking her head, a bit like a dog that didn’t understand what he was saying.

“I don’t know. Maybe drinks at seven or something? Tomorrow night. Just at the bar on campus, the one that just opened recently. You don’t even have to dress nice, because you’re pretty the way you are. I mean you could wear a hoodie and-.”

“Matthias. I get it. I’ll dress however I want. I’ll see you at seven. Don’t be late.” The girl nodded while Matthias laughed. She turned and left.

Matthias shut the door and sighed. What the hell just happened? Why did he do that? He didn’t want Laura to just be like all the other girls, just another rejection. Laura was just so nice, and he knew she would just end up with the rest.

What the hell was wrong with him?


	3. chapter 3 - no. 1 party anthem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tw !! slight mention of domestic abuse)

The Campus Bar

7:31pm

Wednesday, 5th of August 

 

Lukas didn’t really like going out to bars.

Social events weren’t a problem for him, he could go out, but there was just something about bars that shook him. Maybe it was the atmosphere. He wasn’t too sure.

But tonight, Tino had gotten him somewhat dressed up so they could meet up with Berwald, Tino’s boyfriend. Lukas hadn’t spoke to him much but the way Tino spoke about him made him sound like the ultimate boyfriend.

I guess everyone spoke about his or her significant other like there was no one else out there. Lukas didn’t really care, just as long as they weren’t talking about domestic abuse or something of the sort. 

“Tino, are you sure this place is okay?” Lukas spoke up after they got into the bustling bar, the place full of students who didn’t have classes the next day. It was loud, playing music out the massive speakers, which seemed to line the walls. The floor shook with the dancing and the beat of the song, causing Lukas’s stomach to flip. He hated that feeling. 

He turned to tell Tino something but was confused to see that he had disappeared. He never usually left his side if they were somewhere so crowded. Lukas just seemed awkward on his own.

Lukas began moving through people to find him but he couldn’t see the tiny thing if he tried, especially since everyone here seemed to be sequoia trees compared to Lukas. They stared at him as he pushed through people.

Lukas shook. He was lost in a sea of people, unable to see where he was going. He made a sharp turn, only to run into someone. 

He was tall, much taller than Lukas. His shirt made it clear he was meeting someone, most likely a date. By the beer in his hand, he was either trying to keep off the hard stuff for his date, or he was a total lightweight. His hair was gelled up, but not so that his hair looked gross and greasy, it actually looked nice. His eyes were a crystal-clear blue, and just south, light freckles dusted his nose and cheeks. 

Clearly he was a catch. But not right now. Not to Lukas, who couldn’t breath. 

“Sorry, that was my fault.” 

His voice wasn’t rough and husky. It was quite clear, but fast, like he was desperate to say sorry. 

“Yeah… Yeah…” Lukas pushed past him. He was lovely, but Lukas couldn’t focus.

A hand grabbed his wrist.

“I’m sorry, but are you oka-“

Whack!

He didn’t mean it. Lukas had just punched a work of art. 

Like honestly.

But his reflex took over and now the taller boy had a massive red mark on the side of his face, and everyone was staring at him.

“Lukas! Lukas, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Tino was in front of his face, a worried expression plastered onto his face. Berwald was right behind him, showing concern. Lukas couldn’t keep focus on one thing. His vision was constantly dashing between the concerned look on his friends’ face, to the boy he just punched being checked by who he guessed was his date, to every single pair of eyes staring down at them. His vision was blurred, everything getting too fast for him, and he was forced to lean against Tino, his eyes drooping, but not closing. Berwald came over and lifted the boy off of Tino, clearing the way to carry Lukas out of the crowd to get some fresh air.

Once outside, Berwald leant Lukas against the wall, only for Tino to wrap his arms around his friend. 

Lukas just got worse, hugging him back and breaking down. He was so embarrassed and he couldn’t breathe. 

Lukas just couldn’t believe what he had done.


End file.
